Once Upon A Rainy Night
by jadesalamander
Summary: What do you get when you have four large boobs and two banging bodies? A very happy Hitsugaya Toshiro, that's what. Lemon Threesome Smut Hitsu/Ran/Hime Please R&R!


A/N: This is my first ever Bleach fanfic, so please be gentle

_**A/N: This is my first ever Bleach fanfic, so please be gentle. BTW I don't own Bleach or any of the characters therein, but I can wish can't I… **_

It all began innocently enough. They were all on a mission to the human world, they all needed places to stay etc. etc… the problem began when his harebrained fukutaicho accepted the offer of the even more harebrained human girl. Hitsugaya Toshiro groaned as he imagined all the late night girlie chats he'd have to suffer through, and he would too. He couldn't leave his busty fukutaicho to her own devices for a minute. Toshiro brilliantly solved his dilemma by sleeping on the roof. That way he could watch over Matsumoto and not have to deal with her or Inoue.

The pair had been staying with Inoue Orihime for a few week when she approached Matsumoto. "Ran-chan, I don't think your taicho likes me. I smile at him all the time, but he just rolls his eyes and looks away."

"Hime-chan, taicho doesn't warm up to anybody! He adores me of course, but he is so hard to read," Matsumoto replied.

"I think he's hot!" Inoue exclaimed.

"Orihime!" Matsumoto screeched, "I can't believe you. Weren't you mooning over Kurosaki Ichigo when we first arrived?"

"Kurosaki-kun is in love with Kuchiki-san. Besides, I wouldn't mind practicing a little with your taicho before I ask Ishida-kun out. He's too shy and I really want to draw him out if you know what I mean." Inoue wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Taicho insists on sleeping on the roof, Hime-chan and I don't think your neighbors would approve of you two up there going at it."

"Oh, not just me, Ran-chan. You too! I need to know if I want Ishida-kun or Tatsuki-chan. I've been really confused about it all. Please help me," Orihime looked at her with wide shining eyes.

Rangiku's brain almost shut down. To finally get her taicho into bed as well as a beautiful well-endowed girl… that was her idea of heaven. And who knows, when they get back to the soul society Toshiro may want to continue, if he didn't kill her outright for approaching him for a threesome in the first place. Rangiku was sure Hitsugaya was a virgin but what better way to lose it than to two lovely ladies. "I don't know Hime-chan.." she began.

"Oh come on Ran-chan. It'll be fun?"

"Are you a virgin, Orihime?" Rangiku asked seriously.

"Well, yes and no. I broke my hymen with my vibrator, but I've never done it before," she said.

Rangiku breathed a sigh of relief. Her loins started to heat up as she thought, 'Nothing but pleasure.' The silly grin on her face was replaced by a sudden thought. "That doesn't get taicho off the roof, though."

Orihime smiled widely and said, "Maybe we can't get him off the roof, but nature can. It's going to rain tomorrow!" she said gleefully.

Matsumoto thanked all of the stars that seemed to be aligning for this fateful moment in time. She turned a seductive smile on Orihime, "Why don't we practice tonight," she said as she reached for the girl.

X

"Oh great," Toshiro muttered as the raindrops began to fall. He had been sleeping comfortably up on the rooftop for almost three full weeks and now this. He ran an agitated hand through his hair and sighed heavily, "Guess I have no choice." He climbed down to Inoue's apartment and let himself in.

"Taicho! I was about to come get you!" Matsumoto said as she hugged him to her ample bosom. She and Orihime had gone shopping for lingerie for this occasion.

Toshiro struggled to remove himself from his fukutaicho when suddenly he felt another pair of breasts smooshed against his back. "Yay! You're here. We were worried you'd get wet," Orihime said.

Toshiro felt as though he was trapped between two mountain ranges, two very soft cushy mountain ranges. He tore himself from the hug fest and said, "I did get wet." He flung his arms out in disgust.

"Oh, Shiro-kun! We have to get you out of those, right Ran-chan?" she asked as she tugged Toshiro's school shirt from his pants and unbuttoned it. She reached for his belt and pulled it loose from his pants.

"Right. Don't want you to catch cold now," Matsumoto agreed as she attacked his fly. After unbuttoning and unzipping everything, she pulled his pants to the floor and pushed him down on the couch to take them the rest of the way off.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho! Do I need to remind you that I am the wielder of the most powerful ice zanpakutou ever?" he yelled indignantly. He started to stand but was pushed back down by his fukutaicho. With his anger spent, Hitsugaya looked up at the two women looming over him. They looked hungry and he felt like he was on the menu.

His eyes danced over each beauty. Matsumoto had pulled her hair back off of her shoulders and he got a good look at her slim white throat and his mouth went dry. His gaze lowered till he saw what she was wearing and he almost fainted. She had on a little scrap of material covering her large assets that lifted and separated them. Instead of a traditional loincloth, she was wearing a hi-cut thong that was the same color of his eyes. His gaze slid down to her long toned legs and flat stomach and his boxers became too tight.

His eyes shifted to the human and almost popped out of his head. Her ginger hair was swooped up to the crown of her head with tendrils framing her face. Her breasts were on display like Matsumoto's were, and her legs were skinner than Matsumoto's but they looked like they went on forever.

Toshiro got a hunted look in his eyes and said, "I think the rain is letting up now. I'll see you ladies later." He started to stand when he suddenly remembered the rather large hard-on he was sporting. He sat down quickly and cursed silently. This was why he watched and protected his fukutaicho from a distance. She always had this effect on his nether regions.

"I don't think so, taicho. You always take care of me, but now we're going to take care of you." She straddled Hitsugaya's legs and captured his lips. Pulling away, she allowed Inoue to kiss him too.

"He tastes like wintergreen!" she giggled. Inoue took his lips again and deepened the kiss. Her tongue plundered every recess of his mouth until she had to pull away for air.

Rangiku had been caressing every inch of Toshiro she could reach. She licked his neck and nipped his earlobe, drawing a moan from him. He turned his head and captured her lips in a fierce kiss as his hands stroked Inoue. When Rangiku moaned, he took the opportunity and deepened the kiss trying to taste her essence. Everyone in the soul society had a running bet that Matsumoto tasted like sake, but Toshiro could only taste apples. His eyes widened as she sucked on his tongue.

"No fair, Ran-chan. He's mine too!" Orihime said as she turned Hitsugaya's head and kissed him once again.

While Orihime fervently kissed Hitsugaya, Rangiku took the opportunity to slide her body along his. She kissed and licked a path down to his abdomen where she nipped his navel with her teeth and swirled her tongue around it. She smiled to herself when she heard him gasp. She palmed his member as she slid back up, rubbing him as she went. "Taicho," she moaned.

Hitsugaya stroked her body as he ravaged Orihime's mouth with his. Rangiku pulled the girl away from his mouth and gave him a little kiss before turning to her and kissing her passionately. Hitsugaya felt a moment's jealousy that someone else was tasting what was his, but when they turned lust filled eyes on him, he forgot all abut ownership.

They each kissed paths along his strong body until they reached his boxers. Rangiku pulled them off quickly and tossed them aside. Her eyes widened as she looked at his enormous length. She placed kisses along it as she cupped his sac. Orihime's mouth watered at the sight of the fully naked taicho. She parted his legs further and slid in next to Rangiku who had begun to pleasure her taicho. She was pulled into another scorching kiss before Rangiku began to teach her how to please a man.

Hitsugaya's eyes rolled back in his head before closing to savor the feel of the women. Every swipe of the tongue brought him closer to "le petit morte". He controlled his response, saving his strength for later. He opened his eyes and watched them. They kissed and suckled his member bringing it to its fully aroused state. When he couldn't take anymore, he leaned forward and pushed them against the floor.

They shuddered with pleasure at the look of hunger in the depths of his eyes. Hitsugaya leaned over both beauties and cupped a breast each. They writhed beneath him and he felt a surge of power he had never felt before. He leaned down and took one of Orihime's straining nipples into his mouth and suckled gently on it.

Orihime's eyes closed against the pleasure. It was so intense, she almost passed out. Hitsugaya's mouth was colder than anyone she had ever known, but it felt better. He licked her body until she thought it would weep with want.

Rangiku plastered her body along his, trying to gain more contact. She regretted sharing her taicho with anyone since she wanted him all to herself. She watched Orihime as Toshiro pleasured her and felt a stab of jealousy. She licked his shoulder muscles and pulled him to her.

Toshiro moved from one girl to the other. He licked Matsumoto's long neck, leaving little nips in his wake causing her to shudder and moan. Orihime rolled over and kissed Rangiku as Toshiro worked his magic.

Matsumoto parted Orihime's legs to search for the petals that hid her sex. She teased over the sensitive flesh while Orihime cried out with pleasure. Taking Matsumoto's lead, Toshiro parted her legs and teased her sensitive flesh as well. He lowered his body so his mouth could mimic his hand's motion. Matsumoto screamed as he licked her folds. He inserted two fingers and began to pump them in and out rhythmically. When she had enough, she pushed him away and got to her hands and knees, presenting him with her backside. She loomed over Orihime and kissed the girl before diving strait for her nether lips.

Orihime clutched her breasts and pulled her nipples as Matsumoto pleased her. Her finger found its way into her mouth to act as a gag to stifle her screams. She felt Matsumoto groan against the soft flesh and shook as the vibrations ran down her legs.

When Toshiro entered her, Matsumoto had never been so full, so stretched in her whole life. She tried to adjust to his size before he began to move. He set a slow, leisurely pace and Rangiku felt like she was in heaven, again. She tried to concentrate on the woman in front of her, but failed as he picked up his pace.

Toshiro quickened the pace as Matsumoto's walls began to squeeze his length more. He moved a hand to the front of her body to caress her clitoris occasionally giving it a little flick. Rangiku couldn't hold back anymore. She screamed his name as her release came and flopped to the ground as her arms would no longer support her.

Toshiro kissed her shoulder gently as he pulled his length from her, trying not to laugh at her shudder and whimper of protest. He crawled on all fours until he hovered over Orihime. She looked up at him with frightened eyes and he smiled gently back. He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently before lowering his body onto hers. He pulled her legs around his waist and he surged into her swiftly. He stilled for a moment to let her adjust to his size, then he set another slow pace.

Before too long, Orihime caught his pace and moved beneath him. Toshiro picked up her body's hints when it was ready for more, and before too long, he was pounding into her with a much faster pace. He watched her face as he moved above her. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream. "Come for me, Hime," he said gently. Orihime felt her body arch off the ground as the most wonderful sensations swooped through her body.

Toshiro held her as she rode out her orgasm. When he felt her relax, he released her and removed her legs from his waist. He turned back to Matsumoto and smiled devilishly at her, "My turn," he said. He kissed her passionately and ran his hand along her body to ready her. Rangiku was having none of that. After the first round, she was ready for more. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his manhood.

It slipped into her and she arched into the feel of him. She set the pace slow pulling his hands up to cup her large breasts as she kneaded his pectorals. He watched her as she rode his member. Her head falling back, exposing her neck fueled his blood and he sat up enough to bite her there, soothing the hurt with his tongue. His turquoise eyes glazed with lust drove her closer to the edge. She leaned back, taking in his full length and continued to move. She was coming close again and she wanted him to come with her.

"Come with me, Toshiro. Let me feel you," she begged breathlessly. He let go of his control and grasped her by the hips and slammed into her mercilessly. Rangiku gasped with pleasure and let him take over the ride, knowing he would get them there faster. Suddenly, she felt a tightening in her abdomen and she cried out his name as she came.

Rangiku's climax triggered Hitsugaya's and he surged upwards almost violently and spilled his seed into her. Stars exploded behind his eyes as he shuddered and breathed deeply, trying to gain control. Rangiku held him as he shuddered. She kissed him tenderly and whispered broken words to him. After a while, she slid from his grasp and pulled him into her embrace.

Orihime yawned loudly and said, "I think I'm going to keep both Uryuu and Tatsuki. It's so much better with three." She turned over and went to sleep.

Rangiku chuckled at her musings and looked into Toshiro's eyes. "If you ask me," he said dryly, "I think three is a pain in the ass. I prefer just two."

Rangiku gave him a tremulous smile, "If you could pick your other, taicho, who would it be?" she asked though she knew the answer was Momo.

He cupped her cheek and pulled her closer, "You need to ask?" he said a minute before his lips claimed hers in a soul shattering kiss.

Rangiku's eyes filled with tears as she kissed him back for all she was worth. Toshiro laid down and pulled her into his embrace. "We'll talk about this more when we get back to the soul society," he said.

"Yes, taicho," she smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

"That's Toshiro to you," he said gruffly.

A/N: And that's it. I hope you liked it. Please R&R!!


End file.
